


Apocryphal

by feverbeats



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long pause, Victor says, "She was a witch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocryphal

**Author's Note:**

> Children's Crusade apparently made a profound impression on me. Uh.

"You're looking at me as if I'll fly away."

In truth, Wanda has no idea how Victor is looking at her. He still won't take his mask off, even now, with Wanda naked and tied down.

"Are you suggesting you don't have the ability to take flight?" His tone is teasing, but Wanda knows him too well by now to assume.

"Victor," she says, arching against the ropes that cross her chest and legs, "who was she?"

Victor freezes, his gloved hands clenching themselves into fists.

Wanda has wanted to ask the question since she came to Victor. He's never had anything to fear from her, but he flinches if she ever mentions leaving. Now, she no longer speaks of it. Now, pinned to the bed by thick black cords, she intends to marry him.

He likes her best tied down, and when he touches her, it seems to be less with arousal and more with a sense of wonder that she's still here.

After a long pause, Victor says, "She was a witch." His voice echoes slightly in his helmet, and Wanda shivers. "Tall and lovely and half mad, and always dressed in monochrome." He strokes a hand down Wanda's side, his glove raising more goosebumps on her skin.

"What happened to her?" Wanda asks as Victor's hand slides between her legs. She's tied so tightly that she can barely wriggle against his fingers.

Victor sighs and slips his glove off. "You ask me so many questions, my dear. If I give you all the answers, will you stay? Is my mystique the only thing that keeps you here?"

As he speaks, green light spreads from his fingertips, creeping up Wanda's body and twining itself around the ropes that hold her down.

"Of course not," she says, shocked. "Victor, I love you."

He laughs. "You say it so easily. Very well. I'll tell you the rest."

As he tells her, the ropes slowly become heavier, transforming themselves into chains. Wanda can feel their cold weight, and she does her best not to gasp. She would rather not be distracted just now.

Victor says, "Done wrong by her father and brother, she sought refuge with me. It was most likely a mistake, but who can say? She's dead now." He looks down at Wanda. "She never even told me she was leaving."

Even through the mask, Wanda can feel his eyes burning, watching her for--she doesn't know what. Her breath catches in her throat.

"I want you closer," she says. Her voice is hoarse, and she doesn't think she's said these things before.

Victor takes off his other glove--but of course the mask stays in place. He touches her, one hand on her left breast, the other between her legs, and all she can do is cry out. The chains hurt and she laughs breathlessly. She doesn't think she was allowed to enjoy things like this before, either.

"You can have me this close," Victor tells her. He pushes one finger inside her.

Wanda wants all of him, wants him _truly close_ , but perhaps the story is all he's able to manage tonight. She strains against the chains, trying to get closer, but they just bite into her skin.

Victor swipes his thumb over Wanda's clit, hissing out a breath. "Beautiful," he mutters. It sounds deliberate, calculated.

Wanda wriggles a little. "More," she says.

Victor pushes another finger in. She's so slick that it goes easily. She wishes she could move, correct his angle, take him and make him fuck her the way she wants. Instead, she lies there, deciding between lust and pity.

Then Victor seems to refocus, moving his fingers in and out while getting her off with his thumb, and she she feels almost safe again.

She cries out when she comes, fucking herself on his fingers, thinking, _Here I am, chained down and untouchable. Do you think I'm stupid?_

He unchains her almost immediately, with a wave of his hand, and he waits for her to wrap herself in his robe. He's very obvious, and he's very bad at being someone who's been hurt.

But she loves him. Because he's strong, and he's good in bed when he'll come to her. And he'll let her be something dangerous instead of something made of glass. For now, she'll stay.


End file.
